Shani
Shani is one of the main characters in the series. She is voiced by Chiara Zanni (2003-2006), Erin Fitzgerald (2011-2015), and Kazumi Evans (2018-present). In the Spanish version of Polly Pocket: 2 Cool at the Pocket Plaza, Shani is voiced by Martha Rincon. In Polly and the Pockets, she plays the drums. She is a fan of Donovan and Eric Wilder. Personality Shani loves fashion, music (especially the drums), sports, and electronics. She is often seen with her laptop. Her favorite celebrity is Eric Walder. She is described to be smart and creative. Shani is a technical genius who loves taking things apart to see how they work, as well as a proficient inventor. She loves gadgets, such as MP3 players and headphones. Shani has a street fashion style. In her latest design, she is shown to be much more into inventing and electronics. She is often shown in the webisodes inventing something new or obsessing over some new gadgets. She is also much more straightforward and has an analytical approach to life. Shani is a character from the original series in September 2004. She is voiced by Chiara Zanni Physical Appearance Shani has dark brown hair with an orange headband and brown eyes. She has darker skin. In PollyWorld, ''Polly Pocket: 2 Cool at Pocket Plaza ''and on some of the doll's packaging, her hair was tied in two buns on either side, however when it is loose it is very curly, kind of like an Afro. In the new series, she wears glasses. Family In the 2018 series, Shani has a cousin named Tashida FriendsCategory:Characters Shani is very close to her friends. Her core group includes: * Polly * Lila * Lea * Ana * Crissy * She is also friends with Polly's cousin, Pia. Gallery Laughing.jpg Polly and the Pockets performing at School Dance.jpg Band.jpg Classroom.jpg This place is textbook awesome.jpg Scuba Diving.jpg Polly Pocket.jpg The accent still sounds a little phoney.jpg OPEN YO EYES.jpg Hiding in bushes mmmwaaahhahah.jpg Spa.jpg Sad faces.jpg Rockin.jpg Relaxing by the Pool.jpg Polly and the Pockets perfomirng at the Pocket Plaza.jpg Polly and Friends.jpg Its not that funny guys.jpg Polly Pocket Rock 'n Pop Concert Stage_Shani.jpg Polly Pocket and her friends playing volleyball.png Polly Pocket Rock Band.png Polly and her friends Rainforest game.png Polly Holding a DVD.png Polly talking on the phone.png Polly and Her Friends shocked.png Lila, Shani, and Anna Dolphin ride.png Polly and Shani in diving suits.png Polly and friends log ride.png Polly and the Pockets stuck and shouting.png Polly and the Pockets practicing.png Polly, Lila, and Shani eating pizza.png Polly and the Pockets begining at PollyWorld.png Polly and the Pockets Boats and Jet Skis.png Polly and the Pockets hula.png Polly and the Pockets motor bike things.png Polly and Friends excited to shop.png Polly and Friends Glamor Shot.png Polly Popsicle Stick.png Polly and the Pockets in water.png Polly and Shani jumping in the water.png Polly Playing Guitar.png Shani-0.jpg Shani.jpg Polly’s Party Problem Shani.png Shani, Pia, and Ana ski lift.png images.jpg polly pocket-gifs linda lima (22).gif polly pocket-gifs linda lima (16).gif Polly and the Pockets running.png Polly and the Pockets shopping.png Polly finished role like that.png Quotes *"And I'll be kickin' it old school!" *"It's a good thing." *"Look! It's Eric Walder!" Category:Main Characters Category:Polly and the Pockets Band Member Category:Dolls Category:Musicians Category:Characters Category:Singers